


Reminiscências

by kimita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Back Together, M/M, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimita/pseuds/kimita
Summary: Park Chanyeol é o presidente mais atarefado do clube de ciências e Byun Baekhyun é o presidente mais convencido do clube de teatro, ambos ex-namorados que não suportam-se de jeito algum. Os dois evitam-se o máximo que podem, mas acabam se encontrando em um debate para decidir qual dos clubes receberá um aumento no financiamento, ocasionando, sem perceberem, em uma discussão sobre o motivo de terem terminado seu relacionamento.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Reminiscências

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma fanfic antiga arquivada, clã!
> 
> Boa leitura <3

É um fato universalmente conhecido que seu despertador não tocará quando você mais precisar que ele acorde você na hora certa.

Chanyeol sentiu isso na pele ao acordar quinze minutos depois do previsto, correndo pelo quarto para vestir-se, quase caindo no banheiro molhado depois do banho rápido e praticamente rolando escada abaixo, mal dando um beijo na mãe, tamanha a pressa desesperada que possuía para chegar na escola.

Perdeu o ônibus, correu como um maratonista olímpico, quase esborrachou-se no chão cinco vezes e hiperventilou litros de suor, mas pisou na escola cinco minutos antes do sinal, que indicava o início das aulas, soar pelos corredores. Morrendo pela quase taquicardia de pessoa sedentária que só corre em momentos de muita necessidade – vulgo caso de vida ou morte –, encaminhou-se para a sala do grêmio estudantil, imaginando que o presidente estivesse lá para que ele agendasse a reunião de seu clube.

Park Chanyeol era o presidente neurótico do clube de ciências, o próprio aspirante a cientista maluco que já preparava sua entrada triunfal no curso de química da melhor universidade do país. Era extremamente inteligente, apesar de sofrer com as mais fodidas crises de ansiedade quando montava os projetos do clube, mas nenhum dos outros membros se atrevia a acalmá-lo, afinal, os melhores prêmios foram ganhos com Chanyeol quase morrendo de nervoso nas feiras de jovens cientistas.

Naquele ano em particular, o último ano do Park na escola, eles estavam montando um grande projeto para a feira internacional de grandes invenções, o que fazia Chanyeol berrar de nervoso pelos cantos e esquematizar trezentas vezes o que eles deveriam fazer para o absoluto sucesso na competição. Para isso, reuniões constantes eram marcadas, fazendo com que todos os membros do clube se encontrassem frequentemente depois das aulas.

Do Kyungsoo era o presidente do grêmio estudantil, o responsável por agendar as reuniões dos clubes na grande sala de planejamento e repassar o financiamento disponibilizado pela escola. Ele era extremamente democrático, por isso havia sido escolhido pelos alunos da escola, sendo encontrado frequentemente na sala minúscula que havia sido cedida para as reuniões particulares do grêmio.

— Bom dia, hyung, eu-

Chanyeol parou de falar ao ver que Kyungsoo calmamente ajeitava o mural de avisos que havia no cubículo que era a sala do grêmio. Aparentemente eles teriam uma reunião sobre um novo financiamento que a escola havia liberado, o que fazia o Park torcer para que seu clube fosse contemplado, afinal, eles precisavam de grana para conseguir fazer sua inscrição na maior feira científica da cidade.

— O QUE ACONTECEU COM O SEU CABELO? — Não que Chanyeol fosse mal educado ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas Kyungsoo era metódico para um tremendo caramba, portanto, ver seu cabelo daquele jeito em particular era muito impressionante.

— Eu raspei? — Kyungsoo não parecia ofendido, ostentava aquela cara de quem sempre tinha tudo sob controle, enquanto fixava um bilhete sobre uma reunião para o próximo dia.

— Sim, isso eu vi. — Chanyeol aproximou-se, meio hipnotizado pela nova careca do presidente, erguendo a mão para alisar.

Recebeu um tapa estalado na destra.

— Tá maluco, Park? — O Do riu, enquanto o maior resmungava.

— Foi mal. — Acabou por desculpar-se. — Mas por que você raspou?

— Estava conversando com Jongin no domingo e ela achou que ficaria legal raspado. Como eu já estava cogitando fazer algo nele, por que não testar? — Sentou-se no lugar que normalmente ocupava nas reuniões do grêmio.

— Sua careca parece que tem um imã agora. — Chanyeol observou, novamente hipnotizado. — Dá vontade de alisar.

— Só minha namorada tem permissão pra isso. — Avisou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Bem, esse novo estilo ficou bacana, Kyung, aumentou essa sua cara de ditador poderoso e-

Kyungsoo cruzou os braços.

— O que você está querendo, hein, Chanyeol?

— Ah, nada demais! — Fez um gestão com a mão, dispensando a desconfiança de Kyungsoo. — Só quero reservar a reunião do meu clube para hoje à tarde.

O mais velho não respondeu.

— Kyungsoo, você me ouviu? — Chanyeol quis confirmar que não estava falando para as paredes. — Eu preciso ir para a sala, então se der para apressar o agendamento, eu agradeceria.

O presidente encarou-lhe.

— Não vai dar. — Sorriu amarelo, ajeitando alguns papeis em cima da mesa.

— O quê? Por quê?! — Jogou ambas as indagações para cima de Kyungsoo, que já se levantava para sair da sala.

— O Baekhyun apareceu aqui antes de você para agendar a reunião do clube de teatro. — Informou, rindo nervoso quando Chanyeol ficou completamente vermelho.

— Aquele malditinho! — Ralhou alto, socando a mesa e fazendo Kyungsoo revirar os olhos.

— Não desconta na minha mesa, seu animal! — Repreendeu-o. — Olha, você sabe que o Baekhyun precisa tanto dessas reuniões quanto você, então vê se não vai arranjar mais uma confusão por causa disso, beleza?

— _Eu?_ — Pareceu extremamente ofendido. — Ele que faz de propósito! Toda vez que eu planejo alguma reunião ele dá um jeito de vir aqui e marcar antes de mim! — Chanyeol estava inconformado e desejando esmagar a cabeça de Baekhyun com seu tênis tamanho 44.

— Se ele faz de propósito ou não, você precisa aprender a conviver com isso. — Aconselhou, como um pai tentando colocar juízo na cabeça do filho. — Eu entendo que deve ser uma porra ficar esbarrando no seu ex-namorado pelos corredores, mas vocês são praticamente adultos, então já está na hora de resolverem essas picuinhas de gente ressentida.

— Eu não estou ressentido. — Retrucou com um resmungo.

— Eu não disse que você estava, mas se a carapuça serviu, aí já não é problema meu.

Chanyeol choramingou qualquer merda como resposta e saiu da sala do grêmio, marchando até onde teria aula e observando com certo desgosto os corredores vazios. Estava atrasado e a culpa era todinha de Baekhyun, aquele filho de uma mãe!

Seu humor não pareceu melhorar quando chegou à sala de aula, levando um xingo da professora e vendo Baekhyun sentado onde normalmente o Park sentava, ostentando um sorrisinho extremamente desgraçado naquele rosto bonitinho que dava muita vontade de socar.

Não evitou que o sangue fervendo e a irritação fizessem o estrago de tirarem-lhe qualquer mísera razão e marchou revoltado até estar na frente de Byun Baekhyun.

— Você está se divertindo, não é? — Falou alto, muito inconformado e já imaginando se conseguiria socá-lo sem levar algum tipo de suspensão.

— Oi? — O desgraçado fingiu-se de desentendido, olhando Chanyeol de baixo, como se acreditasse que o Park fosse um alienígena.

— Não vem com essa merda aí, Baekhyun, eu te conheço, caralho! — Acusou, mesmo não sabendo exatamente o que acusava o outro de fazer. Chanyeol sempre se sentia muito confuso quando falava ou berrava com o Byun.

— Olha, desculpa se eu não falo babaquês. Felizmente minha mãe me educou muito bem, então eu só converso com pessoas que têm um mínimo de educação.

MEU DEUS, QUE FILHO DA PUTA!

— Eu vou te socar. — Estreitou os olhos.

— Seus argumentos são bem medíocres para alguém que se diz o novo gênio da ciência mundial. — Observou com graça.

A professora suspirou e sentou-se em sua cadeira, provavelmente procurando alguma brecha na discussão infantil para expulsá-los da sala de aula. Os espertos esperavam sentados mesmo, já que aqueles embates costumavam levar alguns bons minutos para que alguém conseguisse se intrometer.

— Dá pra você parar de marcar suas reuniões inúteis quando eu resolvo marcar as minhas? — Chanyeol pediu meio que exigindo.

— Não? — Baekhyun respondeu como se fosse óbvio e o Park nunca esteve tão perto de socá-lo.

— Vai se foder, como você é detestável!

— Preciso dessas reuniões tanto quanto você, não vejo qual o problema nisso, _meu amor_.

Baekhyun carregou a última expressão com muita ironia, o que fez Chanyeol vacilar e querer esmurrá-lo até a absoluta inconsciência. Vê-lo usar a forma carinhosa com a qual se dirigia ao Park até alguns meses atrás – quando se escondiam na biblioteca e ficavam abraçados até o intervalo acabar – com mais sarcasmo do que normalmente era possível fingir que não doía, só fez com que Chanyeol se sentisse mais derrotado.

Byun Baekhyun era um maldito miserável.

— Vai tomar no-

— Ok, os dois vão respirar e discutir lá fora, ninguém é obrigado a escutar essa lavagem de roupa suja. — A professora interveio, enxotando-os para fora.

Chanyeol quis fazer panelaço, protestar, descer o cacetinho, montar resistência e declarar guerra contra Baekhyun porque – obviamente – a culpa daquilo era todinha dele, mas apenas desculpou-se com a professora e seguiu para o pátio da escola, tendo consciência de que aquela porra de ex-namorado estava logo atrás dele. Sentia-se um lixo por ter sido expulso mais uma vez e, naquele momento, só pensava em maneiras de estrangular Baekhyun sem que fosse incriminado por aquilo.

— Sabe o que eu acho? — Baekhyun começou alto, como quem não quer nada, mas apenas recebeu o mais absoluto silêncio de Chanyeol.

Estavam jogados cada um em um banco do pátio, esperando a troca de professores para que pudessem voltar para a sala de aula. Chanyeol não queria ouvi-lo, só queria que ele fosse dar uma volta no quinto dos infernos, porque estava chateado e machucado, embora soubesse que a culpa não era só de Baekhyun.

— Eu acho que-

— Você não acha nada, então não enche meu saco. — Resmungou.

Quase nunca conversavam, nunca se suportavam e viviam brigando pelos cantos. Baekhyun era irritante e Chanyeol não conseguia olhar para ele sem ficar remoendo toda a confusão do término do namoro. Não que não quisesse falar sobre aquilo, sabia que havia sido um babaca também, mas existia algo muito maior que ditava suas tomadas de decisão sobre sua relação explosiva com Baekhyun, e esse algo se chamava orgulho.

— Você é muito chato. — Baekhyun observou, fazendo Chanyeol encará-lo.

O Byun estava com as costas escoradas no encosto do banco de concreto, olhando para o céu como se estivesse acostumado em ser expulso da sala. De fato ele estava, e não era como se Chanyeol também não estivesse, mas, ultimamente, aquilo havia se tornado mais frequente ainda, como se ambos estivessem a ponto de explodir em pura frustração.

Chanyeol achava aquilo uma bosta, porque significava que ele e Baekhyun estavam muito perto de se matarem, já que havia se tornado cômodo jogar a culpa de um para o outro e sair reclamando disso por aí.

— E você fala demais. — Devolveu.

— Eu gosto de falar, você sabe muito bem disso.

— Não quero falar com você, que caralho, Baekhyun! — Queria muito que o Byun calasse a boca, porque simplesmente não queria voltar a interagir com ele como se nada houvesse acontecido.

— Eu também não quero falar com você, idiota. — Devolveu, enquanto cruzava os braços e endireitava-se no banco. — Mas eu gosto de ficar falando pelos cantos e você fez o favor de nos expulsar da sala mais uma vez. Agora meus amigos não estão aqui para me ouvirem resmungar, então sobra pra você.

Chanyeol segurou-se mais uma vez para não socá-lo no meio do pátio.

— Então vê se fala sozinho e não enche a merda do meu saco. — Ajeitou-se no banco também, tentando ficar de costas para Baekhyun e ignorando sua existência medíocre.

— Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso. — Respondeu, convencido. — Caraca, meu cabelo tá um lixo hoje! Sabia que pintar de novo não seria uma boa ideia, mas Jongin ficou dizendo que ia ficar legal. Essa menina, tsc, não sei quem ela não acaba enrolando com aquela conversinha mansa. Kyungsoo deveria prestar atenção ou vai acabar casando antes de receber o Nobel de matemática. Nem sei se existe Nobel de matemática, mas deve ter algum prêmio legal para pessoas fodonas em matemática. Droga, esqueci de avisar Joohyun sobre a reunião do clube! Mas que merda, onde a minha cabeça anda ultimamente? Preciso passar na sala dela e avisar, ah, espera, a gente vai comer juntos no intervalo, eu posso falar nessa hora.

Quando Chanyeol sugeriu – exigindo – que Baekhyun falasse sozinho, ele tinha a esperança de que o malditinho fosse calar a boca ou remoer qualquer bosta do clube dele em pensamentos. Obviamente, as coisas não eram fáceis com o Byun e ele continuava irritando Chanyeol – e o deixando em uma eterna fossa – mesmo depois de meses desde o término do namoro deles.

— Blá, blá, blá, Whiskas sachê... Cala a boca, Baekhyun!

— Ué, mas eu nem tô falando com você, intrometido. — Chanyeol virou-se para encará-lo e logo viu o sorrisinho ordinário naquele rosto lisinho.

— Mas você falando me irrita, o que já é um bom motivo pra você parar com essa bosta aí. — Reclamou.

— Nossa, você tá precisando dar, hein. — Baekhyun debochou. — Que mau humor do cão, cara.

Chanyeol sorriu de um jeito muito psicótico.

— Para de falar comigo, inferno. — Disse, entre dentes.

— Blá, blá, blá, Whiskas sachê. — Devolveu com um sorrisinho.

— Vai tomar no-

Foi interrompido pelo sinal, que anunciava o fim daquele período. Baekhyun saltou do banco e espreguiçou-se, virando-se para Chanyeol e voltando a sorrir daquele jeito estupidamente babaca.

— Vou nessa, tenho coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar vendo essa sua cara de quem chupou limão e não gostou. A gente se esbarra por aí.

Ainda dava tempo de retirar seu tênis e jogar em Baekhyun. Ele estava de costas, caminhando despreocupado em direção a sala de aula, então seria muito fácil deixá-lo inconsciente. No entanto, nada fez, apenas levantou-se com um suspiro e seguiu cabisbaixo para a aula de trigonometria, querendo estrangular Baekhyun a cada passo que dava.

[...]

Chanyeol encontrava-se na cantina da escola, mastigando furiosamente um pedaço de seu sanduiche, enquanto sua melhor amiga anotava alguma coisa qualquer em sua agenda de lembretes. Ainda sentia o gosto amargo da briguinha com Baekhyun na boca e nem o suco de morango que comprara com seu dinheiro contadinho era capaz de distrai-lo daquela maldita confusão.

— Aquele babaquinha, idiota, cretino, não acredito que a gente ficou sem a sala de reuniões de novo! — Resmungou de boca cheia, o que fez sua melhor amiga revirar os olhos e voltar a atenção para sua agenda.

— Nós podemos muito bem reunir o clube no laboratório, Chanyeol. — Seulgi falou entediada, enfiando distraidamente a mão no pacote de batatinhas que havia comprado na cantina. — Eu não sei porque você fica tão revoltado com tudo o que o Byun faz. Por acaso ainda gosta dele?

O arquear de sobrancelhas que ela lhe lançou, fez Chanyeol ficar completamente ofendido. Ora essa, quem continuaria gostando de um idiota como Baekhyun depois da sabotagem sem tamanho que ele fizera? Isso mesmo, o estúpido Park Chanyeol. Completamente derrotado, contentou-se em amaldiçoar a perspicácia da melhor amiga, sem coragem para admitir que ainda gostava – um pouquinho, vamos deixar bem claro – de seu ex-namorado ridículo.

— Sabe, não tem problema você gostar dele, afinal, vocês estavam sempre grudados e o motivo por terminarem foi bem estúpido. — Ela riu, como se estivesse provocando-o. Seulgi nunca o perdoaria por ser tão orgulhoso e prova disso era sempre alfinetá-lo ao relembrar daquela história.

O garoto remexeu-se desconfortável na cadeira que ocupada, não querendo falar sobre o assunto. Sabia que havia terminado com Baekhyun no calor do momento e que também fora orgulhoso demais para conversar numa boa com ele depois que a raiva inicial havia passado, mas o que estava feito, não poderia ser desfeito, já que Chanyeol possuía um orgulho muito do filho da puta.

— Baekhyun me irritava muito. — Apenas disse, acreditando que a melhor amiga se contentaria com aquilo.

— Ah, qual é, Yeol! — Ela riu outra vez. — Casais brigam quase sempre por coisas bobas. Vocês só não se resolveram porque são babacas.

Chanyeol suspirou, controlando a vontade de resmungar em pura frustração. Seulgi era insistente e não parecia conformada com o término de namoro do melhor amigo mesmo depois daquele tempo todo. O Park não sabia exatamente como responder e a garota não ajudava nem um pouco ao relembrá-lo de que poderia ter resolvido tudo se fosse um pouquinho menos orgulhoso.

— Ele estragou nosso projeto de ciências, lembra? — Tentou justificar-se.

— Foi sem querer, nem foi algo tão absurdo e você consertou em menos de uma hora. — Lembrou também, como uma mãe severa. — Vamos encarar os fatos, Chan. Você estava estressado por causa da feira internacional de ciências e o Baekhyun estava paranoico por causa da apresentação de teatro que precisava fazer. Uma única coisinha que deu errado e vocês dois descontaram suas frustrações um no outro, o que era fácil de resolver depois que a poeira abaixasse, mas vocês foram muito babaquinhas e preferiram bancar o cão e o gato por causa do orgulho.

Não era como se Chanyeol pudesse argumentar contra Seulgi, afinal, ela falava a mais pura verdade. Ambos estavam muito estressados com os problemas e compromissos de seus respectivos clubes no ano anterior e a ponto de explodirem na mais absoluta frustração.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. — Chanyeol acabou resmungando de boca cheia.

— Você nunca quer. — Ela revirou os olhos em resposta, voltando a abrir a agenda para anotar mais algumas coisas.

— O que você tanto anota aí? — Perguntou, curioso.

— Estou organizando todos os horários das nossas próximas reuniões, assim você pode marcar todas de vez e não vai precisar ficar discutindo com o Baekhyun, ou seja, não precisa interagir com ele nunca mais. — Ela esclareceu.

— Ah, sim. — Ela arqueou um das sobrancelhas diante da reação apática do mais alto. — Isso é muito bom, eu acho.

Em um rápido movimento, Seulgi pegou a agenda e acertou a cabeça de Chanyeol, fazendo o Park resmungar e alisar o local atingido. Ela só poderia estar ficando maluca! Das duas uma: ou o garoto havia falado besteira ou ela havia tido uma sincope de raiva naquele exato momento. Como Seulgi era uma garota relativamente calma, provavelmente ela achava que Chanyeol havia falado alguma idiotice.

— Você nem disfarça, né, Chanyeol? — Ela acusou, estreitando os olhos.

— Por que você está me agredindo? — Devolveu, completamente indignado.

— Você acha que eu não sei que essa cara de cachorro sem dono é porque você não quer parar de interagir com o Baekhyun? — A forma acusadora fez Chanyeol arregalar os olhos.

— Quê? — Riu nervoso.

— Ih, alá, nem nega mais.

— Para de me encher! — Choramingou.

— Certo, bebê chorão.

Seulgi parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa, mas calou-se quando a professora de educação física passou por eles. Seulgi acabou torcendo o nariz e Chanyeol pode sentir faíscas de irritação saindo dos olhos da melhor amiga. Rindo, ele apertou com os dedos a ponte do nariz dela, como se estivesse tentando fazê-la parar de estressar-se com a professora por coisas tão pequenas.

— Acredita que ela me reprovou por causa de dois pontos? — Falou, inconformada.

— Acredito. — Chanyeol riu.

— Merda, agora vou ter que enfrentar aquela recuperação horrorosa! — Choramingou. — Baekhyun também vai fazer, a propósito. — Disse sugestiva, o que fez Chanyeol querer estrangulá-la.

— Você tem najado muito nos últimos dias. — Observou com graça. — Talvez você precise de mais amor nesse coração. Ou, talvez, de um namorado. — Sugeriu, fazendo a garota revirar os olhos.

— Chanyeol, eu tenho dez dedos e eu posso usá-los como eu bem entender. — Ela mostrou ambas as mãos. — Acha mesmo que vou ficar me estressando por causa de macho?

O Park gargalhou, principalmente quando viu que ela realmente falava sério.

— Apenas deixe a professora de lado. — Chanyeol levantou-se por fim. — Você deveria começar a estudar para a prova dela. Boatos dizem que costumam ser horríveis.

Seulgi fez uma cara de puro sofrimento em sua direção, entregando-lhe a agenda para que pudesse passar os horários a Kyungsoo. Viu Chanyeol afastar-se calmamente, assoviando alguma melodia qualquer enquanto saía pela porta grande e virava o corredor.

[...]

Baekhyun estava na sala do grêmio e Chanyeol soube daquilo sem sequer precisar entrar. A voz bonita era praticamente inconfundível aos seus ouvidos e a risada alta tinha a mesma força em seu coração do que um soco desferido contra seu estômago. Seria mais fácil detestá-lo se ele ficasse longe, mas o Byun sempre parecia estar nos mesmos lugares que Chanyeol.

Aquela situação era uma verdadeira merda e, antes que pudesse sair dali e voltar depois da aula para entregar os horários das reuniões a Kyungsoo, a porta abriu-se e Baekhyun quase tropeçou nos próprios pés quando mirou seus olhos nos de Chanyeol. Por puro reflexo, o Park segurou-o pelo braço, impedindo que ele se esborrachasse no chão.

— Tá querendo me matar, Chanyeol? — Baekhyun ajeitou-se, irritado, dando alguns passos para trás e erguendo ele mesmo o muro que normalmente os repelia para longe um do outro.

Não pôde evitar ficar desapontado, mesmo que fosse ele, na maioria das vezes, a lembrar o Byun sobre o muro imaginário.

— Estou impedindo que você carimbe o chão com a sua cara, seu ingrato! — Reclamou, ofendido e chateado.

Baekhyun não respondeu. No entanto, continuou ali, parado, sem dar espaço para Chanyeol entrar, sem voltar para dentro da sala do grêmio e sem dizer uma palavra. O garoto mais baixo encarava o Park como se finalmente estivesse o enxergando de verdade depois de tanto tempo. Normalmente, nas raras vezes em que se encaravam, sempre ostentavam sentimentos como a frustração e a mágoa, mas, agora, os olhos de Baekhyun só transmitiam o quanto toda aquela situação lhe incomodava.

— Perdeu alguma coisa na minha cara?

Chanyeol quis bater-se por soltar algo tão estúpido como aquilo, mas era inevitável agir na defensiva quando se tratava de Baekhyun. Os dois haviam se acostumado com aquele sistema infantil de repelirem-se quando pareciam próximos demais de assumirem a culpa pelo que acontecera no passado.

— Eu? — Baekhyun voltou a erguer o velho muro repelente entre os dois e armou novamente seu olhar divertido. — Nada, ué. Só estou te ajudando a procurar sua dignidade perdida.

O mais alto segurou-se para não xingá-lo.

E só não o fez porque Kyungsoo estava logo ali, organizando algumas folhas em cima da mesa grande.

— Vai sair da minha frente ou não vai? — Cruzou os braços ao indagar. — Até onde sei, posso procurar minha dignidade sozinho.

O Byun estreitou os olhos, mas não parecia querer chutá-lo ou algo do tipo.

— Onde estão os seus óculos? — Perguntou do nada, fazendo Chanyeol perder a habilidade de comunicação por alguns segundos.

— Ahn, eu... uso lentes agora.

O outro avaliou-o por mais algum tempo.

— Ah, sim. — Disse, saindo do caminho. — Você ficava mais bonito com eles.

Surpreendentemente, a frase não foi dita com sarcasmo ou uma espécie de ironia comedida. Era apenas Baekhyun soando incrivelmente sincero, quase como se nem percebesse o que estava dizendo. Assim, ele seguiu pelo corredor, deixando Chanyeol completamente chocado para trás, sentindo seu coração ser abraçado por um calor gostoso que não sentia há meses.

[...]

Naquela manhã de quarta-feira, o despertador havia colaborado, tocando pontualmente e fazendo Chanyeol aproveitar para arrastar-se sem pressa até o banheiro. Tomou um banho quente, escovou os dentes quase dormindo e olhou-se no espelho por alguns longos segundos, afinal, a dúvida naquele dia era malditamente cruel: lentes ou óculos?

Não hesitaria em colocar suas lentes de contato até ontem pela manhã, mas acontece que sempre que pensava em pegá-las, a voz de Baekhyun invadia seus pensamentos, dizendo que o Park ficava mais bonito quando usava óculos. Aquela havia sido a coisa mais gentil que o ex-namorado dissera desde o término conturbado do namoro deles e Chanyeol culpava-se por ficar tão malditamente bobo ao lembrar-se daquilo com certa saudade.

De forma alguma estava afetado com aquilo, mas é que...

“Você ficava mais bonito com eles”...

Sentiu as bochechas ficarem tão quentes quanto na primeira vez que fora ao cinema com Baekhyun e suspirou abobalhado – exatamente como fazia quando assistia Baekhyun ensaiando para suas peças – sem nem perceber. Mal viu quando colocou os óculos no rosto, indo em direção à cozinha.

Voltou apressado para dentro do banheiro.

— Caralho, que merda eu tô fazendo?! — Choramingou com muita raiva de si mesmo. — Foda-se essa bosta, vou com as lentes porque me nego a ser trouxa!

[...]

— Por que você veio de óculos hoje? — Foi a primeira coisa que Seulgi perguntou quando o viu na sala de aula.

Chanyeol decidiu ignorar a melhor amiga, já que estava ocupado demais flagelando-se por ser tão otário. Ela, felizmente, não parecia disposta a insistir naquela manhã, então o Park apenas apoiou a cabeça em cima dos braços cruzados e fechou os olhos para tirar um cochilo até a professora de literatura chegar.

— Ei, Chanyeol. — Ouviu a voz de Baekhyun soar de cima e mais perto do que normalmente soava, o que fez o mais alto esconder a cabeça entre seus braços.

Merda, bosta, cocô!

Se Baekhyun visse que ele estava usando os óculos malditos, somaria dois mais dois e logo entenderia que o Park havia colocado os aquela droga porque ele falara! Não que fosse mentira, mas o Byun zoaria Chanyeol até a morte, caso percebesse.

— Mano, dá pra você ser minimamente educado e me responder? — Alfinetou, irritado, mas Chanyeol continuou na mesma posição.

— Eu tô morrendo de sono, Baekhyun, então fala logo o que você quer, porque meu ouvido não é penico pra ouvir sua ladainha chata.

Ouviu Baekhyun resmungar, mas nem sob pena de morte levantaria seu rosto para checar a provável cara de bunda que ele fazia diante da falta de educação do Park.

— Tem um problema com os horários que você entregou para o Kyungsoo. Ele quer a gente na sala do grêmio antes da aula pra poder ajeitar tudo. — A voz de Baekhyun soava irritada e talvez fosse porque Chanyeol não fazia muita questão de olhá-lo enquanto ele falava.

Baekhyun era um sujeitinho meio egocêntrico e narcisista, que poderia facilmente passar o dia conversando sobre como a nova cor do cabelo dele era incrível ou o quanto ele era um bom ator. Nenhuma dessas coisas era mentira, afinal, a cor preta realmente caíra bem ao Byun e ele era inegavelmente um ótimo ator. Mas o fato era que Baekhyun ter consciência daquilo, falando repetidas vezes sobre si mesmo, era irritante, e esse havia sido um dos motivos pelo qual Chanyeol surtara com ele.

— Caralho, você vai vir ou não? — Baekhyun irritou-se novamente e Chanyeol quase riu. Saber que o ex-namorado ficava revoltado quando não recebia a atenção que achava que merecia era o melhor dos presentes.

— Vai na frente que eu já vou. — Murmurou, a voz abafada por estar com a cabeça entre os braços. — Minha manhã está ótima, então não quero estragá-la olhando logo cedo pra sua cara.

Seulgi suspirou, prevendo talvez uma nova sessão de picuinhas sem fim, mas Baekhyun apenas revirou os olhos e saiu da sala. Chanyeol finalmente levantou o rosto, surpreendentemente alarmado, o que fez sua amiga soltar um risinho divertido.

— Mas que bosta o Kyungsoo está fazendo? — Choramingou, perdendo toda a pose superior de poucos segundos atrás.

— Vai logo ver o que aconteceu! — Seulgi o empurrou com o ombro. — Daqui a pouco a professora chega e você vai levar uma bronca outra vez.

— Eu não quero ir até lá com o estúpido do Baekhyun! — Alarmou-se, principalmente porque tinha total consciência da porcaria dos óculos que estava usando.

— Para de ser frouxo! — Repreendeu-o. — Seja maduro para lidar com seu ex-namorado, beleza? Quem quis terminar com ele foi você.

Chanyeol estreitou os olhos, ofendido e traído pela melhor amiga.

— Pera lá que não foi bem assim!

— Foi como então? — Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

Quis retrucar, mas não era como se tivesse muito o que dizer, então, relutante, levantou-se de sua cadeira e seguiu até a porta da sala. Aí lembrou-se que estava usando os malditos óculos e que nunca daria o gostinho da vitória a Baekhyun, voltando até seu lugar e enfiando-o na mochila.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Seulgi perguntou confusa.

Chanyeol não conseguia dizer qual expressão ela tinha no rosto porque, sem seus óculos, não enxergava os detalhes do rosto dela. Não dando muita importância àquele pequeno detalhe, resolveu apenas ir até Kyungsoo e acabar com aquela tortura de uma vez por todas, deixando Seulgi ali, provavelmente muito confusa.

— Você tem certeza de que vai sem seus óculos? — Ela perguntou, preocupada.

— Pff, eu nem preciso deles. — Garantiu.

Como se algum deus zombasse de suas habilidades de orientação por instinto, esbarrou em uma das classes no meio de sua travessia em direção a porta. Resmungou de dor e massageou a canela, ouvindo alguns colegas rindo da situação e Seulgi perguntando novamente se ele tinha certeza do que fazia. Ora essa, era óbvio que Chanyeol tinha tudo sob controle! Um – ou dois – hematoma na canela era muito melhor do que Byun Baekhyun se achando o último biscoitinho do pacote.

Imaginava tudo que aconteceria até poder colocar a bunda de volta em sua cadeira e quase bateu com a cara na porta da sala. Essa porcaria não estava aberta antes?

— O gênio da ciência não consegue mais usar o cérebro para coisas simples?

Assustou-se ao ouvir a voz de Baekhyun e constatou com um pouco de dificuldade que ele estava parado do outro lado do corredor, como se estivesse esperando o mais alto. Chanyeol estreitou os olhos e forçou a visão, tentando ter certeza do que via, enquanto seu ex-namorado se aproximava apenas para dar-lhe um peteleco na testa.

— Anda logo, tartaruga. — Baekhyun apressou-o. — Daqui a pouco temos aula.

E ele começou a andar pelo corredor, deixando Chanyeol para trás. Mas que criatura mais esquisita, caralho! Por que havia esperado pelo Park se estava indo sozinho até a sala do grêmio?

Chanyeol começou a andar em passos vacilantes, cuidando para não esbarrar em nada e ter uma morte sofrível. Não via mais Baekhyun e dava graças à Deus por isso, imaginando que ele já estaria puxando o saco e Kyungsoo na sala do grêmio estudantil. Sua distração quase lhe custou um dente, porque ele fez a proeza de dar de cara em uma das paredes.

— Você parece uma toupeira, cara. — Ouviu Baekhyun zombar e olhou para os lados de forma irritada, tentando encontrá-lo. — O que você tem hoje? Não enxerga nem um palmo na frente da sua cara.

Encontrou-o parado outra vez do lado oposto do corredor, mas não conseguia decifrar a expressão que Baekhyun trazia no rosto. Mas, apesar de sua miopia horrorosa, sabia que ele deveria ter um sorrisinho ridículo na cara.

— Vai se foder. — Apenas resmungou, voltando a andar.

Estava indo muito bem.

Bem demais.

Até, obviamente, o bebedouro surgir no meio de sua árdua travessia.

— Quem colocou essa merda no meio do corredor?! — Revoltou-se, tentando dar um chute no bebedouro, mas errando miseravelmente.

— Cadê as suas lentes, Park? — Baekhyun voltou a aproximar-se, perguntando com certa curiosidade. — Esqueceu de colocar?

Não parecia estar zombando do mais alto, estava apenas curioso.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Para de ser orgulhoso. — Repreendeu-o. — Nós dois precisamos ir até a sala do grêmio estudantil e nunca chegaremos lá se você ficar esbarrando em tudo que estiver no corredor.

Chanyeol irritou-se.

— Então vai sozinho, cacete! — Não conseguir enxergar sempre deixava-o muito nervoso. — Não pedi pra você me esperar.

— Kyungsoo quer falar com nós dois, gênio da ciência. — Alfinetou. — Então, infelizmente, você precisa estar lá também. Vem logo que eu te ajudo.

Assustou-se quando Baekhyun segurou seu braço, servindo de guia para que os dois pudessem seguir juntos pelo restante do corredor. Sentia-se nervoso, porque, além de do ex-namorado estar simplesmente encostando nele depois de meses sem qualquer tipo de contato, estava sendo incrivelmente gentil.

— Baekhyun... — Soltou de repente, sem saber exatamente o porquê. — Como está o Darwin?

A curiosidade venceu a implicância que possuía em relação à Baekhyun e viu-se pedindo notícias sobre o gatinho que havia dado de aniversário ao mais baixo. O Byun pareceu ponderar por alguns segundos, surpreso com a pergunta repentina, mas acabou sorrindo ao ver que, pelo menos, do gato Chanyeol sentia falta.

— Ele está bem. — Finalmente respondeu. — Continua roubando as minhas meias e derrubando o pacote de ração mesmo já tendo comida na tigela. — Contou calmamente. — Acho que ele sente a sua falta.

Chanyeol apenas foi capaz de afirmar com a cabeça, porque também sentia falta do gato. Lembrava-se de quando ia até a casa de Baekhyun depois do ensaio do clube de teatro e ficava bons minutos com Darwin no colo, esperando que o mais baixo saísse do banho para que pudessem comer.

Sentia muita falta do bichano.

Talvez sentisse falta de Baekhyun também.

— E... Como está a sua mãe?

— Bem também. — Guiou Chanyeol na curva do corredor. — Ela anda em uma fase fitness e achou que seria ótimo que eu sofresse com ela nessa nova fase. Agora eu ando comendo muito mal com essa modinha dela.

— Com mal você quer dizer saudável?

— É a mesma coisa, né? — Disse, aparentemente mal humorado, o que fez Chanyeol rir.

Repreendeu-se por fazê-lo, afinal, não deveria dar qualquer tipo de confiança para Baekhyun. Ele provavelmente usaria aquilo para vingar-se do Park no futuro, de um jeito ou de outro. Então, tentando garantir sua segurança futura, o mais alto resolveu apenas calar a boca e continuar andando, sendo firmemente segurado pelo ex-namorado.

— Chegamos. — Baekhyun anunciou, mas não parecia com muita vontade de soltar seu braço.

Ambos entraram juntos na sala do grêmio e encontraram Kyungsoo organizando o mural de avisos. Ele virou-se, estranhando os dois terem chegado ali sem nenhuma tragédia ou guerra acontecer no caminho, mas apenas resolveu não insistir, afinal, Baekhyun e Chanyeol juntos sem picuinhas e xingamentos era um verdadeiro milagre.

— Certo, precisamos ajeitar os horários que cada um usará para reservar a sala de reuniões. — Informou, pegando uma folha na mão. — Chanyeol me passou alguns horários, mas precisamos fazer algumas alterações para encaixar com os que Baekhyun também me entregou.

Ele começou a comparar ambos os horários, mas Chanyeol não prestava muita atenção, já que Baekhyun insistia em ainda segurar seu braço. Mas que caralho de nervosismo era aquele? Não havia motivos para estar completamente sem graça, porque era só seu ex-namorado irritante ali.

Merda de vida!

— Ok, os sábados à tarde ficam com o Byun. — Kyungsoo informou, sendo finalmente ouvido por Chanyeol.

— Espera... O quê? — Voltou sua total concentração para o assunto que estavam tratando.

— Foi o que o Kyung disse, ué. — Baekhyun confirmou.

— Mas eu preciso de reuniões nos sábados! — Protestou, dando tapas irritados na mão de Baekhyun que segurava seu braço. — E não rela em mim, seu ladrão de horários!

Estava levando para o pessoal? _Talvez_. Mas o Byun era um malditinho que sempre encontrava um jeito para lhe irritar e, com toda a certeza, usaria aquela vantagem mais tarde, quando estivessem no meio de uma discussão.

— Claro que não! — Baekhyun elevou a voz e franziu o rosto. — Metade dos integrantes do meu clube só poderão comparecer às reuniões nos sábados, então sou eu quem preciso desse horário. — Expôs seu problema.

— Eu...

Perdeu-se no meio de seus argumentos porque não tinha o que argumentar. Todos os membros do clube de Chanyeol estavam disponíveis durante a semana, então Baekhyun estava certo em exigir por reuniões nos sábados. O Park estava sendo infantil e, no fundo, só não queria perder uma briguinha para o ex-namorado, afinal, já era automático responder qualquer fala com xingamentos e querer vencer qualquer batalha estúpida.

Eram dois otários? Eram. Mas Chanyeol não passaria por cima de seu orgulho bosta para tentar mudar alguma coisa.

— Você tem o horário de sexta-feira, certo? — Kyungsoo lembrou-o.

Foram cinco minutos ajeitando a planilha que Kyungsoo havia montado, mas, sem muitas alfinetadas, tudo foi concluído. Chanyeol e Baekhyun já iam saindo da sala, quando o presidente lembrou-se de algo importante.

— Ah, sim, já ia esquecendo. — Os outros dois viraram-se para escutá-lo. — Recebemos um financiamento da escola.

Os olhos de Chanyeol brilharam instantaneamente.

— Finalmente vamos ter microscópios novos!

Baekhyun imediatamente fuzilou-o com os olhos, em algum tipo de ameaça engraçada e isso porque ele parecia um cachorrinho com raiva.

— Meu bumbum com talco! — Protestou veemente. — O clube de teatro precisa do financiamento para comprar os figurinos da próxima peça.

— Você realmente quer comparar a importância do clube de ciências com a do clube de teatro? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu não tô te entendendo, meu anjo. — Cruzou os braços, muito indignado.

— Bem, a ciência salva o mundo, né? — Gabou-se. — O que atores fazem? No máximo aparecem em dramas.

— Filho da-

Kyungsoo achou que era a melhor hora para intervir.

— Como eu já imaginava que isso aconteceria, decidi convocar uma reunião geral com todos os clubes. — Disse, democrático como sempre. — Tanto o clube de teatro, quanto o clube de ciências, estão há um bom tempo sem receber financiamentos, então acho justo que ambos tragam seus argumentos para a reunião de quarta-feira. Vocês tem uma semana para organizar tudo.

Park Chanyeol arregalou os olhos, completamente alarmado.

— Kyungsoo, o clube de ciências precisa pagar a taxa de inscrição para feira de invenções!

— E o clube de teatro precisa comprar os materiais para confeccionar os figurinos para a nova peça!

Kyungsoo maneou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

— Motivos muito nobres, senhores. — Ditou, compreensivo. — Mas não é só a mim que precisam convencer. Os presidentes dos demais clubes e o diretor da escola serão os verdadeiros jurados, então, se empenhem na quarta-feira. — Aconselhou, pegando sua mochila. — Nos vemos semana que vem na sala de reuniões.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol olharam-se por três segundos, sentindo a rivalidade voltar a fluir entre ambos.

Que os jogos começassem, porque nenhum dos dois aceitaria perder.

[...]

Com o grande debate se aproximando, Chanyeol estava mais paranoico do que o normal, convocando reuniões com o restante do clube todas as tardes no pátio da escola. Todos deveriam dar seu suor e sangue naquela porcaria de debate, e isso porque ele negava-se a perder para Byun Baekhyun, aquele estúpido egocêntrico. A mínima empatia que havia adquirido novamente pelo mais baixo foi completamente massacrada pelo instinto de competitividade, sendo testemunhado por todos os alunos, principalmente quando os dois viam-se pelos corredores e mandavam o dedo do meio um para o outro.

Agora, na sala de reuniões fuzilando Baekhyun com os olhos, Chanyeol tentava mentalizar tudo que diria para que conseguisse o financiamento da escola. O laboratório de ciências precisava repor microscópios e seu clube usaria o restante do dinheiro para inscrever seus membros na feira nacional de invenções.

Perder aquele dinheiro definitivamente não era uma opção.

— Ei, Chanyeol! — Seulgi apareceu ao seu lado, sentando-se na cadeira desocupada, segurando sua agenda lotada de anotações. Ela seria seu maior apoio naquela reunião. — Vê se faz isso logo, certo? Eu tô morrendo de fome e nem almocei direito.

O Park não evitou o revirar de olhos com o que a melhor amiga havia dito.

— O clube está dependendo desse financiamento e você só pensa em comer? — Indagou, completamente desacreditado.

— E daí? — Ela deu de ombros. — Minha fome, neste momento, é mais importante que o clube de ciências. Eu não posso fazer nada nele de estômago vazio.

Se o diretor não houvesse entrado na sala junto de Kyungsoo naquele exato momento, Chanyeol teria dito a Seulgi para ser mais responsável com o clube de ciências, mas, como todos silenciaram diante do começo do debate, não foi capaz de dizer-lhe nada, apenas engoliu em seco e respirou fundo.

Baekhyun parecia tranquilo, conversando com Jongin – namorada de Kyungsoo e sua melhor amiga – e sorrindo para seus colegas do clube de teatro. Francamente, Chanyeol não entendia como o ex-namorado poderia ostentar aquela calma absurda, já que ele estava quase parindo um bebê dinossauro diante do diretor e dos presidentes dos demais clubes.

— Bem... — O diretor parecia incerto ao começar. — Como todos aqui sabem, a escola está disponibilizando um novo financiamento para um dos clubes que ainda não tiveram nenhum tipo de ajuda no último ano. Então, convocamos esse debate para que ambos os presidentes possam expor seus argumentos para uma votação justa.

Chanyeol remexeu-se nervoso na cadeira, sem saber exatamente para onde olhar.

— Do Kyungsoo, presidente do grêmio estudantil, conduzirá essa reunião geral, então eu peço que sejam maduros durante este momento de debate. — O diretor sentou-se em um das cadeiras, como se lava-se as mãos e entregasse todo o problema para o Do.

— Certo, os dois presidentes sentem-se na bancada principal. — Kyungsoo pediu gentilmente.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol sentaram-se de frente para o restante dos presentes e aquilo parecia algum tipo de inquisição moderna. Sinceramente, o Park já começava a arrepender-se de estar ali. Era muito neurótico e inseguro, o que sempre dificultava qualquer coisa que fosse fazer.

— Tirem par ou ímpar. — Sentado no meio dos dois, talvez para evitar um possível ataque de socos, Kyungsoo ditou.

— Par! — Baekhyun logo pediu, olhando desafiador para o Park.

Mas que caralho!

— Eu fico com par! — Retrucou, já bastante irritado.

— Nem vem com essa, pernas tortas!

— Nem vem com essa você, escalador de calçada!

Kyungsoo suspirou ao perceber que precisaria interromper mais cedo do que desejava.

— Eu escolho, crianças. — Deixou que Chanyeol ficasse com par e Baekhyun com ímpar.

Baekhyun passou os primeiros dez segundos reclamando, mas de nada adiantou porque o Park não abriria mão daquela pequena vitória.

Primeira conquista de Chanyeol!

Estava muito feliz e já contando aquela vitória para iniciar o debate, mas, como se o destino estivesse lhe dando um soco no estômago, Baekhyun acabou ganhando na disputa.

MAS QUE INFERNO!

— Baekhyun, a palavra é toda sua. — Kyungsoo avisou, sentando-se em sua cadeira.

Seu ex-namorado pareceu fazer uma pausa dramática e, depois de alguns cochichos com Jongin – que estava sentada ao seu lado –, começou seu discurso cheio de pipipi popopo.

— Bom, gostaria de começar lembrando que a peça organizada e atuada pelos integrantes do clube de teatro, no ano passado, foi um grande sucesso. Saímos em jornais muito conhecidos pelo país e recebemos elogios de pessoas importantes. — Gabou-se, fazendo com que Chanyeol revirasse os olhos.

Começou a rabiscar em sua folha de caderno, como se, com isso, o tempo pudesse passar mais rápido. Desenhou sem nem perceber um mini Baekhyun na folha e, completamente mortificado pela traição de seu sub consciente, amassou o papel com raiva. Assim, distraiu-se por alguns bons minutos, perdendo boa parte da ladainha que Baekhyun despejava na sala de reuniões.

— Com isso tudo, acredito que seria justo e muito proveitoso que o clube de teatro fique com o financiamento desse semestre. — Concluiu, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Todos na sala o aplaudiram e Chanyeol ficou mais paranoico ainda.

O que ele havia dito de tão bom?!

Kyungsoo disse que era sua vez e, completamente nervoso, Chanyeol secou o suor das mãos.

— O clube de ciências participa da feira de invenções desde que eu entrei na escola, há dois anos. Conseguimos no primeiro ano um segundo lugar e, ano passado, um terceiro. Foram mais de cinquenta projetos inscritos e conseguimos nos destacar em ambas as competições. — Se era para Baekhyun gabar-se, Chanyeol o faria também. — Levamos muito a sério os nossos projetos e para que continuemos trazendo prêmios para a escola, precisamos do financiamento.

Continuou falando com mais segurança sobre os microscópios que precisavam ser trocados, de que conseguir o primeiro lugar na feira científica em seu último ano na escola era seu maior objetivo e que gostaria de deixar mais motivação para os novos estudantes que comporiam o clube de ciências nos próximos anos.

Os outros pareceram muito satisfeitos com seus argumentos, aplaudindo-o também. Já sentia uma pontinha de esperança sobre conseguir o financiamento para o seu clube, mas Baekhyun não parecia querer desistir tão fácil assim.

— Desde quando maquete de vulcão se enquadra em projeto que traz prêmios? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e a sala inteira engoliu em seco.

Chanyeol pareceu muito ofendido por alguns segundos, incapaz de pensar em algo para retrucar e completamente perdido com a alfineta do ex-namorado. Depois de se recuperar do choque inicial ao ser confrontado na frente de todo mundo, respirou longamente e deu um sorrisinho assustador, embora Baekhyun não tenha parecido atingido.

— Pelo menos eu faço algo de útil no meu clube. — Devolveu com certa irritação. — Você passa o dia todo ajeitando o cabelo e falando sozinho.

— Se chama ensaiar, o nome. — Disse, ofendido. — E você tem prestado muita atenção em mim para estar dizendo isso, não? — Acusou, cheio de sarcasmo.

— Eu não perderia meu tempo com você, Baekhyun, já cometi esse erro uma vez. — Retrucou, embora seu coração estivesse surpreendentemente apertado.

— Será que vocês dois podem focar na reunião? — Seulgi intrometeu-se. — Eu estou morrendo de fome, pelo amor de Deus!

— Certo, vamos chegar logo a uma decisão. — Baekhyun sugeriu. — Nós sabemos muito bem que o clube de teatro precisa do financiamento para custear os materiais da próxima peça, então não vejo motivos para que eu fique aqui perdendo meu tempo com o Park.

— Pare de ser tão egocêntrico, Baekhyun! — O maior intrometeu-se, completamente sem paciência. — Arte não traz absolutamente nenhuma recompensa financeira para a escola!

— Volto a usar meu argumento anterior: e desde quando maquete de vulcão com bicarbonato de sódio traz? — Caprichou no sarcasmo.

— O clube de ciências é um grande incentivo para que os estudantes sigam carreira na ciência depois da escola. — Apoiou-se na mesa para encará-lo. — Não que eu esteja desmerecendo o teatro, mas o clube de ciências poderia descobrir algo relativamente importante para a humanidade, tipo achar uma maneira de criar um método de separação das células dos vírus e, sei lá, ERRADICAR A AIDS, POR EXEMPLO!

— Sério mesmo que você acha que vai erradicar qualquer coisa com maquete de vulcão? — Mas o desgraçado não deixava o maldito projeto do segundo ano em paz!

O Park não abalou-se.

— E foi com o teatro que médicos salvaram várias vidas? Foi interpretando que Alexander Fleming descobriu a penicilina? — ARRÁ, CONTRA ISSO ELE NÃO PODERIA ARGUMENTAR!

— Você não consegue nem olhar uma lâmina no microscópio e quer falar de penicilina, Chanyeol? — Baekhyun cruzou os braços e parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo tudo. — Teatro é uma forma de arte, que, por sua vez, tem diversas aplicabilidades no mundo moderno, então pare de agir como se os cientistas que você nunca vai ser fossem a única coisa importante no mundo!

— O que de tão importante tem dançar e atuar? Qual o grande feito real e útil para humanidade além de lucrar as custas do público? — Voltou a alfinetar. — Tudo foi criado por algum tipo de invenção cientifica, inclusive os materiais que você precisa para a sua peça boba de teatro!

— Meu querido, você fala como se soubesse fazer qualquer uma dessas coisas, mas o máximo que vocês fazem é ficar vendo lâmina da saliva um do outro no microscópio. Então quer mesmo chamar de bobo o que fazemos no clube de teatro? Pelo menos lá nós fazemos alguma coisa _de verdade_.

Chanyeol levou alguns segundos para raciocinar o próximo argumento, afinal, o que Baekhyun havia dito não era uma total mentira. Ficar vendo sua saliva com o microscópio era divertido e normalmente os integrantes do clube faziam isso para desestressar depois de uma tarde pensando no projeto que estavam montando.

— Se eu impedir que você tome remédios, use a internet e todos os métodos que nós, cientistas, criamos, você sobrevive, Baekhyun? Pois bem, eu tenho certeza de que não. — Disse, extremamente convencido. — Agora, fica pelado porque a gente inventou a roupa também.

Seulgi engasgou-se em pura surpresa, enquanto todos na sala arregalavam os olhos. Tudo bem que Chanyeol empolgara-se no calor do momento, mas nem ele acreditava no que havia acabado de dizer. Constatar que Baekhyun também parecia surpreso, fez seu rosto arder em puro constrangimento, principalmente porque lembrava perfeitamente de como o Byun era pelado.

— Engraçado você dizer isso... — Ele pareceu recompor-se. — Porque lembro que quem gostava de andar sempre pelado pelo meu quarto era você.

Ouviu Jongin gargalhar, parecendo adorar o circo pegando fogo, enquanto o diretor parecia em choque demais para intervir. Chanyeol sentia as bochechas ardendo e imaginava estar completamente vermelho, para que qualquer um pudesse ver, e constatar o sorrisinho satisfeito de Baekhyun foi o suficiente para revoltá-lo.

— Você fazia questão de esconder as minhas roupas! — Protestou na defensiva.

— E eu lá era burro? — Tentou defender-se. — A visão muito me agradava, eu que não seria trouxa de devolver as suas roupas depois da transa.

Puta que pariu, Baekhyun só piorava a situação!

— Por isso a gente terminou! — Apontou o dedo de forma acusatória. — Você só pensava em sexo!

— E você só pensava na droga do clube de ciências!

A sala nunca pareceu tão silenciosa quanto naquele momento.

— Você passava mais tempo com o clube de teatro do que comigo e realmente quer me crucificar por me dedicar ao projeto do meu clube? — Devolveu, inesperadamente chateado.

— Bom, pelo menos eu não descontava em você minhas frustrações com o clube de teatro! — Ver Baekhyun perder o controle depois de tanto tempo chegava a ser assustador.

— É claro que você descontava! — Elevou a voz. — Toda vez que você estava estressado com alguma coisa do clube, tudo que eu fazia acabava irritando você!

Tomou fôlego para continuar.

— Como quando eu cheguei na sua casa com minhas coisas para estudar para a prova de física e você ficou berrando comigo porque eu já havia estudado o conteúdo. — Fez questão de lembrar. — Você se irritava até quando eu comia!

— Você mastiga com a boca aberta, Chanyeol! — Esclareceu.

— Pior você com aquele seu tique nervoso de ficar batendo a perna no chão! — Se era para falar sobre o que o deixava mega irritado, então Chanyeol o faria. — E você sempre me deixava paranoico quando roía as unhas, as canetas e tudo que você costumava pôr na boca!

— Você sabe que eu tenho uma leve fixação oral!

— Mas boquete você não queria fazer, né?

— Nem lavar seu pau você lavava, Chanyeol! Te orienta, cara! — Reclamou, fazendo Jongin ter mais uma crise de risos. — Quer boquete, faz por merecer, ué!

— Chanyeol é o polenguinho da ciência! — Jongin berrou para a sala toda.

— PELO AMOR DE DEUS, CALEM A BOCA! — Seulgi chegou ao seu limite, levantando-se, completamente enraivecida.

Mais uma vez naquele dia, os olhos de todos arregalaram-se e Chanyeol, juntamente de Baekhyun, perdeu toda a animação para uma possível discussão.

— Eu tô morrendo de fome nessa droga e vocês discutindo uma relação que já está terminada? — Ela parecia extremamente revoltada. — E tudo isso por quê? Porque vocês dois são muito babaquinhas! Meu Deus, custava um de vocês dois ter dado o braço a torcer e pedir desculpas depois da discussão de merda? Mas que caralho, hein? Vivem brigando, mas um corre atrás do outro escondido!

Ela estreitou os olhos e apontou acusadoramente para Chanyeol.

— Você, seu bastardo orgulhoso! — Disse, irritada. — Vive de picuinhas com o Baekhyun, mas não deixa de ir a uma peça dele desde que ele disse que você era seu amuleto da sorte nas apresentações!

Baekhyun olhou-o completamente chocado, sem conseguir acreditar no que Seulgi havia acabado de dizer. O coração de Chanyeol começou a bater descontroladamente, apavorado com a possibilidade de ser zoado pelo ex-namorado pelo resto da vida, mas o Byun apenas parecia desacreditado.

— E você também, seu egocêntrico! — Ela apontou dessa vez para Baekhyun. — Vive com suas piadinhas para cima do Chanyeol, mas está sempre nas feiras de ciência em que ele participa torcendo por ele!

Foi a vez de Chanyeol ficar completamente paralisado, sem conseguir entender o exato motivo pelo qual seu coração parecia querer pular para fora do peito. Baekhyun ia para as feiras de ciência, Baekhyun torcia por ele, Baekhyun se importava!

Meu Deus, o que caralho eles estavam fazendo?

— Agora, pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, será que podemos resolver essa droga para eu finalmente ter o direito de comer? — Seulgi suspirou, retomando o controle dos próprios nervos. — Eu tenho uma sugestão sobre o financiamento.

Kyungsoo piscou lentamente os olhos, depois decidiu que seria melhor ouvi-la.

— Metade do valor para cada clube. — Ela propôs. — Com metade do valor é possível fazer a inscrição para feira de ciências e trocar, pelo menos, dois microscópios. O clube de teatro pode comprar alguns materiais de segunda mão ou já usados, o que faria o dinheiro ser o suficiente para que a peça saia. — O diretor pareceu gostar da ideia e Kyungsoo também.

— Acredito que seja uma boa solução. — Kyungsoo sorriu. — Ambos os clubes terão a oportunidade para realizarem suas atividades anuais assim.

O Do virou-se para Chanyeol e Baekhyun.

— Os dois brigões estão de acordo?

O mais alto mal conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo, então restou-lhe apenas manear afirmativamente com a cabeça, exatamente como Baekhyun.

— Ótimo! — Seulgi bateu palmas, muito satisfeita. — Agora, se me dão licença, vou sair primeiro e ir direto à um _fast food_. Alguém quer ir comigo?

Jongin e Kyungsoo resolveram acompanhá-la e a sala foi esvaziando-se gradualmente, enquanto Park Chanyeol e Byun Baekhyun ainda permaneciam exatamente no mesmo lugar e com as mesmas expressões de choque. Um pouco tarde demais, o mais alto constatou que estavam sozinhos ali e que seria muito estranho se ele simplesmente corresse apavorado pela porta.

Grito.

Berros.

Surto.

Estava tendo tudo isso internamente.

Olhou para Baekhyun, querendo checar sua expressão e saber o que ele estava sentindo com tudo aquilo e arrependeu-se porque o ex-namorado o encarava com aquela carinha de cachorro sem dono que sempre fazia quando percebia ter feito algo de muito errado. Definitivamente não estava preparado para ter uma conversa séria com Baekhyun, principalmente depois de tanta roupa suja lavada na frente de todo mundo.

— C-Chanyeol, eu-

Interrompeu-o antes que Baekhyun pudesse falar qualquer coisa, completamente apavorado com a possível possibilidade de diálogo com ele naquele momento super assustador. Não estava conseguindo organizar seus pensamentos dentro da cabeça e só sentia uma vontade absurda de berrar em pura frustração.

Para piorar, Baekhyun parecia estar em um conflito interno muito grande, talvez dividido entre deixar as coisas como estavam ou tentar consertá-las. Chanyeol não estava preparado para nenhuma das duas opções, então escolheu fazer o que os covardes fazem; o que ele sempre fazia.

— Não fala nada, sério, não fala. — Pediu, ajeitando suas coisas para poder sair dali.

— Mas Chanyeol-

— Eu pedi pra você não falar nada! — Com um bolo de choro entalado na garganta e sentindo-se muito idiota diante de toda a situação, Chanyeol caminhou até a porta.

Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, talvez prometer que falaria com Baekhyun depois, afinal, ele parecia prestes a chorar em pura frustração, mas não disse nada.

Não conseguiu dizer nada.

A verdade era que não sabia ainda o que dizer.

[...]

Com uma força tirada do fundo da alma, controlou-se para não cair no choro no ponto de ônibus. Seguiu o trajeto todo tentando pensar em coisas felizes, mas foi só chegar em casa e receber uma ligação de Seulgi, que desabou em um choro doído de que sabia ter feito merda.

Sentia-se muito estúpido e completamente sem chão, porque talvez Baekhyun quisesse conversar de verdade naquela hora e ele havia fugido como o covarde que era. Embora a amiga dissesse que não era a hora de terem uma conversa franca e civilizada, Chanyeol não conseguia sentir-se menos idiota, o que provocou mais duas crises de choro ressentido enquanto Seulgi tentava acalmá-lo.

Naquela quinta-feira, chegou na escola completamente cansado, havia dormido muito mal porque só conseguia pensar no que dizer à Baekhyun caso o ex-namorado viesse conversar consigo logo pela manhã. Mas, por incrível que pudesse parecer, o Byun não tomou qualquer iniciativa. Viram-se na sala de aula, no intervalo e até mesmo na saída da escola, mas ele não disse nada.

Chanyeol também não disse.

— _Ele deu o primeiro passo quando tentou falar com você._ — Seulgi disse ao telefone. — _Agora você precisa dar o segundo._

Mas passar por cima do orgulho que possuía não era fácil. Passou o ano todinho convencendo-se de que detestava Baekhyun, implicando com o mais baixo, respondendo com alfinetadas suas piadinhas e mantendo-se afastado dele e, agora, depois de perceber que ainda importava-se com ele, não sabia exatamente como proceder.

Não sabia de mais nada e aquilo causava-lhe um tremendo pânico.

Decidiu finalmente parar de ser tão paranoico na segunda-feira, depois de uma reunião com o clube de ciências, que acabou um pouco mais tarde do que normalmente. Viu Baekhyun saindo da biblioteca e, reunindo mais coragem do que normalmente possuía, interceptou-o bem no meio do corredor.

— A gente pode conversar? — Vomitou aquela quantidade mínima de palavras como se fosse a coisa mais difícil de sua vida.

Seu coração nunca batera tão desesperado dentro do peito.

Surpreendentemente, Baekhyun abriu um sorriso gigante, o que quase fez Chanyeol derreter. Fazia meses que não via aquele sorriso quadradinho e sincero direcionado a si e jurou sentir as pernas amolecerem junto com o calor que instalou-se em seu peito. Não queria demonstrar estar tão atingido com um simples mover de lábios, então pigarreou, esperando por uma resposta do ex-namorado.

— Claro, sem problemas. — Baekhyun parecia ter digerido muito bem toda a situação durante o final de semana, porque ele estava muito tranquilo quando entraram na sala vazia de reuniões.

Como ele conseguia ficar tão calmo? Pelo amor de Deus, Chanyeol estava quase enfartando ali!

Tentando organizar os pensamentos, o Park ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, como se controlasse a língua nervosa na busca por não dizer nada errado que piorasse a situação atual.

— Baekhyun, eu... — Bagunçou os cabelos, completamente confuso com o que deveria dizer. Havia chamado o ex-namorado para uma conversa no impulso e nem sabia organizar seus pensamentos turbulentos naquele momento. — Caraca, nem sei como começar!

Baekhyun olhou-o daquele jeito analítico que sempre ostentava quando eles discutiam por algo bobo, como se tentasse ele mesmo organizar os pensamentos do mais alto. Contatá-lo encarando-o daquela forma, só fez as bochechas de Chanyeol esquentarem em puro constrangimento.

— Acho que podemos começar admitindo que fomos muito infantis durante todo esse tempo. — Baekhyun sugeriu, rindo um pouco. Chanyeol conseguia perceber melhor agora o quanto ele estava igualmente nervoso.

Às vezes o Park esquecia-se de que Baekhyun possuía um jeito que era diferente do dele ao se expressar.

— Eu sei, fui bem babaca. — Pegou-se admitindo sem nem perceber.

— Você estava pilhado com o projeto do clube, eu não deveria ter mexido nas suas coisas naquele dia. — Baekhyun lembrou-se. — Você havia levado o projeto do clube de ciências pra sua casa e estava tão nervoso que eu quis tentar ajudar. Desculpa ter quebrado o protótipo em que vocês trabalharam tanto.

— Na verdade, eu só explodi com você naquele dia porque precisava descontar em alguma coisa. Eu fui extremamente babaca, nossa, eu fui bem estúpido. — Constatou, completamente mortificado ao lembrar das coisas idiotas que disse para Baekhyun.

— Era um projeto importante pra você, então eu não deveria ter levado tão a sério e ter discutido também.

— Eu deveria ter falado com você depois, porque nem tinha sido nada demais. Eu consegui consertar o protótipo em uma hora.

— Você deveria ter feito isso. — Baekhyun concordou. — Mas eu deveria ter feito também.

— Eu quem terminei com você, o mínimo que eu deveria ter feito era ter passado por cima do meu orgulho besta e ter pedido desculpas. — Suspirou.

— Você está pedindo agora. — Pontuou. — Antes tarde do que mais tarde.

Chanyeol olhou-o aliviado, percebendo que ser franco havia tirado um peso de suas costas que nem imaginava estar carregado. Baekhyun também parecia satisfeito com a conversa, porque sorria daquele jeito bonito que talvez o Park estivesse com saudade de ver no rosto dele.

— Acho que também devo me desculpar por ter ficado estressado com a peça de teatro. De certa forma eu também descontei minha frustração em você. — Admitiu. Chanyeol afirmou com a cabeça.

— Tudo bem, nós dois fomos idiotas.

— Muito idiotas.

— Nem me fale. — Riu, completamente nervoso, sem saber o que fazer agora que tudo parecia conversado. — Ahn, então, vou indo primeiro. Preciso falar com o Kyungsoo antes de voltar pra casa. — Era mentira, mas continuar olhando para Baekhyun deixava-o muito nervoso.

— Ah, tudo bem. — Baekhyun sorriu. — Tome cuidado na hora de ir embora.

Chanyeol piscou os olhos, sentindo até o pescoço ficar quente com a inesperada demonstração de afeto do Byun.

— Você, ahn, você também. — Sorriu amarelo, quase correndo para fora da sala.

Maldito Baekhyun adorável!

[...]

— Conversou com o Baekhyun ontem? — Seulgi sentou-se na classe ao seu lado, cheia de uma expectativa que chegava a lhe deixar nervoso.

— Como você sabe disso? — Indagou, confuso.

— Jongin viu vocês dois entrando na sala de reunião quando estava indo embora com o Kyungsoo. — Contou, animada. — E aí?

Chanyeol deu de ombros por fora, mas por dentro estava em crise desde que saíra da sala de reuniões.

— E aí que conversamos, ué.

A animação de Seulgi parecer vacilar.

— Sim, eu entendi essa parte. — Confirmou, voltando a ficar ridiculamente feliz. — Mas e aí? — Voltou a indagar.

— E aí que foi só isso.

A melhor amiga arregalou os olhos, desacreditada.

— Só isso?! — Exaltou-se.

— Sim. — Pareceu confuso com a reação dela. — O que você esperava?

— Sei lá, né? — Ela disse, cruzando os braços. — Eu só pensei que agora vocês dois voltariam a ficar juntos.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— Nós terminamos, se você bem se lembra. Então seria esquisito se a gente simplesmente... Sei lá, voltasse a namorar. — Deu de ombros, embora pensar naquilo fosse confuso.

Chegava a ficar desacreditado nele mesmo quando percebia que não seria ruim voltar a namorar Baekhyun..

— Esquisito por quê? — Seulgi riu. — Você ainda gosta dele e ele ainda gosta de você. Não voltaram antes porque um foi mais orgulhoso do que o outro. Talvez agora seja a hora de ser finalmente sincero com seus verdadeiros sentimentos em relação ao Baekhyun.

O Park bagunçou os cabelos, muito frustrado por ter de pensar no que Seulgi havia dito. Baekhyun deixava-o confuso e era óbvio que ainda gostava muito dele, mas definitivamente não tinha coragem para falar sobre o assunto com o ex-namorado. Sentia falta do mais baixo e talvez estivesse preparado para tentar de novo, caso Baekhyun quisesse, mas simplesmente não encontrava nenhuma motivação para despejar o que ainda sentia em cima do garoto.

— Eu vou pensar nisso depois. — Convenceu-se, mas não convenceu Seulgi.

— Se você quiser, eu posso te dar um empurrãozinho. — Ofereceu ajuda, o que, sinceramente, apavorou Chanyeol.

— Não se atreva. — Estreitou os olhos de modo ameaçador.

— Tudo bem, não está mais aqui quem ofereceu.

Chanyeol já estava preparado para copiar as primeiras anotações do quadro, quando Seulgi chamou novamente sua atenção.

— Estou pensando em fazer uma confraternização na minha casa. — Falou calma, rabiscando alguma coisa no caderno.

— Com a galera do clube?

— Também. — Ela sorriu. — Mas estava pensando em convidar o pessoal do clube de teatro.

Em um nervosismo muito do aparente, Chanyeol deixou sua caneta cair no chão.

— O quê? Por quê? — Perguntou, alarmado.

— Bom, o clube de teatro e o clube de ciências nunca se deram bem por causa da implicância que você e Baekhyun tinham, então, agora que vocês se acertaram, achei que seria bacana finalmente ofertar um final para essa guerrinha. — Seulgi parecia muito animada e, quando ela agia daquele jeito, dificilmente desistia da ideia.

— Quando vai ser isso? O que você pretende fazer? Em qual horário? O Baekhyun vai? — Despejou tudo em cima dela, ouvindo a risada bem humorada da melhor amiga.

— Por que você está tão nervoso com isso, hein? — Ela lhe direcionou um sorrisinho sugestivo. — É por causa do Baekhyun?

Sem nem disfarçar, Chanyeol abaixou os olhos, encarando seu caderno em cima da mesa. Ultimamente, toda vez que pensava em Baekhyun, sentia o velho rebuliço no estômago dos tempos de namoro.

— Enfim, respondendo suas perguntas na ordem: provavelmente vai ser no sábado, estava pensando em uma maratona de filmes, cada um traz dinheiro e a gente compra pizza. Seria lá pelas nove horas da noite e sim, o Baekhyun vai porque ele é o líder do clube dele. — A cada informação, Chanyeol surtava internamente em puro nervosismo. — E, claro, que você vai também, já que é o presidente do nosso clube.

Chanyeol negou freneticamente com a cabeça, não conseguindo nem imaginar como seria estar fora da escola perto de Baekhyun depois de meses desde o término besta deles.

— Nem começa, Park Chanyeol! — Ela repreendeu-o. — Coragem, cara. Você é um cientista ou um rato de laboratório?

Preferiu não responder e, com o canto dos olhos, olhou para Baekhyun mais ao canto da sala. Ele estava concentrado, fazendo suas anotações e Chanyeol voltou a achá-lo adorável, com aquele vinco na testa franzida e os olhos vidrados no quadro. Meu Deus, como Baekhyun era bonito!

Foi pego no flagra pelo Byun quando, ele olhou em sua direção, e logo sentiu todo o rosto ferver. O mais baixo sorriu abertamente para o Park com aquela merda de sorriso retangular que transformavam seus olhos em pequenas fendinhas.

O desgraçado era tão bonito, puta que pariu!

Tentou concentrar-se na aula, mas sentia os olhos de Baekhyun quase o perfurando com as olhadelas longas que lhe dirigia e, pelo amor de Deus, por que ninguém ligava o maldito ar condicionado?!

Merda!

Merda!

Merdaaaaaaa!

Para piorar aquele caralho todo, lembrou-se de que Baekhyun beijava muito bem, que o mais alto não beijava decentemente desde que haviam terminado e que o Byun também possuía uma pegada maravilhosa. Pensando mais profundamente naquela merda, conseguiu lembrar de como normalmente sentia-se pelado quando o mais baixo olhava-o daquele jeito cafajeste e, meu Deus do céu, por que diabos estava pensando em coisas tão impróprias para uma aula de matemática?

— Eu preciso de uma Bíblia. — Choramingou consigo mesmo, com um mau pressentimento sobre aquela confraternização na casa de sua melhor amiga.

Meu Deus, o que mais faltava acontecer?

[...]

Passou o resto da semana com pensamentos nada produtivos na cabeça, o que estava deixando-o mais paranoico do que normalmente era. A conversa com Seulgi martelava em sua cabeça e ter se aproximado de Baekhyun naquela semana definitivamente não estava fazendo bem para sua sanidade mental.

Começou quando o ex-namorado pediu sua ajuda para organizar o orçamento da nova peça de teatro. Baekhyun, como presidente, precisava calcular o preço de todas as coisas para usar sem problemas o dinheiro oferecido pela escola. Ele era péssimo em matemática, mas tinha consciência de que Chanyeol era muito bom na matéria, então pensou que não teria problema em garantir que estava tudo realmente bem entre eles e, com sorte, conseguir terminar aquela porcaria de orçamento.

Em compensação, aqueles momentos na sala de reunião com Baekhyun foram uma verdadeira tortura sem fim, simplesmente porque Chanyeol sequer conseguia concentrar-se na tabela de valores, principalmente quando a perna do ex-namorado roçava na dele de leve na hora em que o Byun resolvia alongar-se ao seu lado.

Chanyeol, então, soltava um riso nervoso, chegando a cruzar as pernas em puro desespero, porque possuía sérias dúvidas quanto a todas as partes de seu corpo continuarem adormecidas até o final daquela bosta.

Minha nossa senhora da abstinência, que vontade de sentar na cara de Baekhyun que lhe subia!

O sábado chegou como uma bênção. Isso até Chanyeol lembrar-se que, pela parte da noite, encontraria o pessoal do clube de ciências e o clube de teatro na casa de sua melhor amiga e que, infelizmente – ou felizmente, vai saber – Baekhyun, seu atual pesadelo classificação +18, estaria lá.

Naquele momento, Chanyeol só queria a morte.

O dia pareceu arrastar-se em uma tortura absurda, mas o momento de maior tensão havia chegado. Agora estava na frente da casa de Seulgi, na dúvida se batia na porta ou não e com medo do que encontraria lá dentro. Engolindo em seco, tocou a campainha, o som sendo sentido até em seus ossos.

A melhor amiga abriu a porta, com um sorriso gigante naquela cara sem vergonha.

— Finalmente! — Ela abraçou-o. — Só faltava você.

O mais alto franziu o rosto.

— Como assim? — Indagou, completamente confuso. — Eu estou dez minutos adiantado.

Seulgi deu uma risadinha muito do maldosa.

— Talvez eu tenha me enganado, passando o horário errado. — Afastou-se da porta, entrando em casa antes que Chanyeol pudesse amaldiçoá-la.

A sala de Seulgi estava um verdadeiro caos. Havia cerca de quinze pessoas espalhadas pelo cômodo, dividindo colchões que foram amontoados em frente à televisão gigante daquela sala de estar. Chanyeol passou os olhos por Kyungsoo e Jongin, que dividiam um colchonete, por todos os seus colegas de clube e pelo pessoal do clube de teatro. Por fim, encontrou Baekhyun calmamente sentado em um colchonete, com um sorrisinho meio envergonhado no rosto.

Por que raios só havia um espaço sobrando no colchonete em que ele estava sentado?

Virou-se para Seulgi, fuzilando-a com os olhos e recebeu um mísero sorrisinho satisfeito, sendo empurrado para o único lugar que havia sobrado. Sentou-se como uma estátua desajeitada ao lado de Baekhyun, que disse um “oi” tímido, acompanhado daquele sorriso maravilhoso que ele passou a lhe direcionar durante a semana.

Seulgi dividiu a pizza que todo mundo ajudou a pagar e, depois de uma conversa barulhenta e bem divertida, ela desligou todas as luzes e colocou a lista de filmes para rodar. No segundo filme, metade do pessoal já estava dormindo encolhido em seus respectivos colchonetes, enquanto Chanyeol transpirava em nervosismo puro.

Ocupava-se em amaldiçoar Seulgi e Jongin, que riam baixinho de sua situação constrangedora. Baekhyun parecia muito concentrado no que passava na televisão, porque mal piscava os olhos. Mesmo assim, o Park continuava nervoso e, para ajudar, morrendo de calor.

No quarto filme, já não havia mais ninguém acordado naquela sala além dos dois e era como se ambos estivessem constrangidos demais para tomar a iniciativa de deitar no colchonete cedido por Seulgi. Por isso, não aguentando mais aquele clima sinistro, Chanyeol deitou-se de costas e rezou para que sobrevivesse naquela madrugada maldita.

Pela movimentação que se seguiu, imaginou que Baekhyun estivesse deitando ao seu lado e aquilo serviu apenas para deixá-lo mais nervoso com toda a situação. Fazia quanto tempo que não deitavam perto um do outro? Há quanto tempo Chanyeol não transava? Há quanto tempo sequer beijava? Por que estava sentindo tanto calor se eles estavam entrando na estação do inverno?

Começou a remexer-se, tentando encontrar uma posição mais confortável para conseguir dormir e paralisou chocado quando a mãozinha maldita de Baekhyun pousou em sua cintura, fazendo-o parar de remexer-se sem parar.

— Você está fazendo aquilo de novo. — Baekhyun falou baixinho.

— Aquilo o quê? — Não conseguia virar-se para encará-lo.

— Se mexendo sem parar como se fosse uma minhoca com esquizofrenia. — Chanyeol segurou o riso.

— E o que isso tem a ver com você? — Segurou a tentação de finalmente virar-se par encará-lo, as mãos coçando para que se apoiassem em alguma coisa para descontar a frustração.

— Tem a ver que sua bunda tá roçando no meu pau. — Completamente mortificado, Chanyeol finalmente virou-se, podendo ver o sorrisinho de Baekhyun.

— Ah, desculpa. — Pediu, sem jeito. — Me acostumei a dormir sozinho e achei que fosse uma parede.

— Bem, ele parece uma parede agora.

Os dois riram juntos, o tom de voz baixo, em uma mistura de constrangimento e saudade.

— Senti sua falta. — Baekhyun sorriu ao dizer, a luz da televisão pintando o rosto dele de uma forma engraçada.

— Eu também senti a sua. — Chanyeol pegou-se respondendo e sentiu o calor, já típico, surgir aos poucos em suas bochechas.

— Meu pau também sentiu a sua. — Deixou escapar.

— Caraca, Baekhyun, não acredito que você estragou nosso momento fofo. — Fingiu um falso desapontamento.

— Mas é que ele ainda está fazendo cosplay de parede, desculpa. — Soltou um risinho.

Chanyeol segurou a gargalhada que queria dar naquele momento.

— Para de passar vergonha e me beija logo, Baekhyun.

E Baekhyun beijou, sem nem pensar muito no que fazia, completamente afobado e babando metade do rosto de Chanyeol até conseguir acertar a boca dele. Mas, apesar do desastre inicial, os dois pegaram aquele jeitinho antigo de ficarem sem fôlego e tudo começou a rodar na cabeça do Park, que não conseguiu evitar o gemido abafado que soltou antes do namorado finalmente sugar-lhe a língua para dentro de sua boca e subir uma das mão por seu pescoço, os dedos finos embrenhando-se em seus cabelos.

Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que beijou Baekhyun, na festa de aniversário de Kim Minseok – um colega deles no primeiro ano – e, mesmo depois daquele tempo todo, ainda sentia exatamente as mesmas coisas: o rubor nas bochechas, o nervosismo quase borbulhando nas veias, os pelos dos braços completamente arrepiados e o calor que sempre acabava se instalando rápido pelo baixo-ventre.

Baekhyun era como o próprio fogo apressado, inflamando os neurónios de Chanyeol e o fazendo delirar em puro tesão e vontade de trepar. Movido pelo beijo gostoso que trocavam, o Park tomou a liberdade de infiltrar a mão grande por baixo da blusa folgada de Baekhyun, sentindo a barriguinha lisa e suspirando quando o nem-tão-ex-namorado deslizou a boca por seu maxilar e seguiu para o seu pescoço, mordendo de leve e sugando bem devagarinho.

Chanyeol arrepiou-se, principalmente quando a mão de Baekhyun achou que seria muito legal se esgueirar para dentro de sua calça, apertando sua bunda de forma firme e fazendo-o gemer baixinho. Se Baekhyun estava disposto a provocar, o mais alto realmente não via nenhum problema em fazer um carinho no pau do Byun, afinal, ele estava ali, numa boa, fazendo cosplay de parede. Mal não faria, certo?

— Eu tomei banho antes de vir. — Chanyeol informou em um meio gemido baixinho.

Baekhyun riu entre os arfares por causa dos movimentos que Chanyeol fazia em seu pau.

— Eu não vou te pagar um boquete aqui, Chanyeol. — Selou os lábios dele e voltou a beijá-lo com pressa.

— Você pode me pagar na sua casa. — Curvou a cabeça para morder o pescoço de Baekhyun com certa força.

— Posso pensar no seu caso. — Deu um sorrisinho, segurando um gemido que queria escapar do fundo da garganta. — Mas com uma condição.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos.

— Sério que você vai começar com frescura enquanto eu tô aqui, na maior boa vontade, batendo punheta pra você? — Apertou o pau dele e ouviu um muxoxo de reclamação.

— Sim.

— Fala logo o que é! — Sussurrou irritado.

— Aceita voltar a namorar o presidente egocêntrico do clube de teatro? — Beijou a boca dele devagar ao terminar de falar.

— Não acredito que disse isso enquanto tô batendo uma pra você. — Riu baixinho.

— Esquece a punheta, ela não é o foco agora.

— Tudo bem, senhor Byun. — Chanyeol beijou-o. — Aceito com uma condição também.

— E qual seria?

— Aceira voltar a namorar com o presidente paranoico do clube de ciências?

Baekhyun sorriu.

— Aceito. Agora, levanta logo essa bunda gostosa daí e vamos pra minha casa. — Levantou-se apressado, quase caindo por cima de Jongin e Kyungsoo.

Ele e Chanyeol driblaram os colegas de clube adormecidos em direção à saída da sala de Seulgi, mas ficaram paralisados quando a garota acordou, completamente sonolenta, perguntando para onde eles estavam indo.

— A gente... A gente...

— A gente vai tomar um ar. — Chanyeol apenas disse. — Na... Na casa do B-Baekhyun.

Ela pareceu bem mais desperta ao ouvir aquilo.

— Tomar um ar, né? — Disse, sugestiva. — Tudo bem, ótimo ar aí pra vocês.

Seulgi jogou a chave para os dois abrirem a porta e voltou a ajeitar-se para dormir, aparentemente muito satisfeita com o flagra que havia dado nos dois pombinhos.

E o que Chanyeol poderia fazer?

Isso mesmo, transar com seu – agora – namorado era a melhor coisa que lhe restava fazer naquela madrugada.

[...]

— Chan, tem alguma coisa que não está funcionando no nosso protótipo. — Seulgi falou, enquanto mexia nas peças e se entupia de café.

— Já dou uma olhada nele. — Estava digitando alguma coisa no computador, como uma espécie de diário do clube. — Sehun terminou o relatório do projeto?

— Terminou e já foi pra casa. — Ela aproximou-se dele. — A gente também deveria ir. Eu preciso buscar minha irmã na escola.

Mas Chanyeol nem pareceu ouvir, de tão concentrado no que estava fazendo. Ultimamente ele havia voltado para a velha paranoia no clube de ciências, querendo que o projeto daquele ano fosse perfeito. Agora, perto da feira de ciências, os nervos dele estavam em frangalhos.

— Park Chanyeol, você me ouviu? — Indagou, irritada.

— Sim, sim. — Ele disse, sem tirar os olhos do computador. — Vai indo na frente, te mando mensagem quando eu chegar em casa.

Seulgi apenas ergueu as mãos, desistindo e pegou sua mochila, saindo do laboratório. Instantes depois, alguém bateu na porta aberta, como se estivesse avisando sua entrada.

— Atrapalho? — Baekhyun perguntou sorridente, enquanto chegava perto de Chanyeol para conferir o que ele fazia.

— Você sabe que nunca atrapalha. — Sorriu em resposta.

— Seulgi passou por mim no caminho e pediu que eu te arrastasse pra sua casa.

— Ela está exagerando.

— Faz semanas que você se enfurna nesse laboratório, Chanyeol. — Falou, completamente sério. — Sinceramente, todo mundo anda preocupado com você.

O mais alto suspirou, afastando-se da bancada mais baixa com sua cadeira de rodinhas e aproximando-se do namorado que estava calmamente apoiado na bancada à sua frente.

— Certo, parei. — Fechou a tampa do notebook e aproximou-se mais de Baekhyun na cadeira. — Agora, bem que você podia sentar no meu colinho e me encher de beijos, né?

Baekhyun não evitou o revirar de olhos, mas aproximou-se de Chanyeol, sentando em seu colo e grudando a boca na dele. O Park gostava de ter o namorado em seus braços e perceber como ele encaixava de um jeito bonito e gosto ali. Estavam juntos de novo há mais de três meses e as coisas entre eles pareciam mais em sintonia do que antes.

— Ei, vim até aqui para te dar uma coisa. — O mais baixo revelou com um sorrisinho adorável no rosto.

— Um boquete?

Recebeu um cascudo na cabeça.

— Não, seu pervertido. — Acabou rindo, depois levantou-se levemente para pegar algo no bolso da calça jeans. — Aqui.

Chanyeol observou com atenção o pequeno convite que Baekhyun lhe entregara, já sabendo exatamente para que servia.

— É o convite de honra que o clube de teatro fez para dar aos convidados mais ilustres da nossa peça. — Disse, cheio de orgulho. — Cada integrante tinha direito a dois, então vou dar um pra minha mãe e outro pra você.

As bochechas dele estavam com um pintar adorável de vermelho.

— Fico feliz de ser convidado formalmente pelo ilustre presidente do clube. — Chanyeol selou a bochecha quente.

— Você é meu amuleto da sorte, óbvio que você estaria na lista de honra. — Baekhyun garantiu. — Agora abra o convite, foi personalizado para cada um dos convidados. Acabei de pegá-los com a Jongin.

Chanyeol abriu-o, na maior expectativa, mas seu sorriso morreu ao constatar seu nome no convite.

— Não acredito que Jongin escreveu “Para Polenguinho”! — Falou, muito irritado.

Baekhyun gargalhou.

— O apelido pegou, né, Chan?

— Ela vai ver amanhã, aquela garota maldosa!

— Para de pensar em coisa boba agora. — Baekhyun voltou a beijá-lo. — Que tal um sorvete antes de irmos pra casa?

O Park não conseguiu conter o sorriso gigante diante daquele sorrisinho bonito e retangular que o namorado ostentava, afinal, Baekhyun sempre faria parte de suas mais doces reminiscências.

Simples assim.


End file.
